


Let Me In

by novaartinoisaqueen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other princesses mentioned, Post Season 5, and there was one bed, catra takes care of a self destructive adora, slight scorfuma in the middle, taking care of each otherrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: after horde prime’s defeat, Catra thought that things would change, including Adora’s self destructive tendencies and extreme selflessness. for a little bit, they do, but her and Adora’s happiness is short lived as the former rebellion begins to tackle reparations and relief efforts in Etheria. with Adora succumbing to her old ways, Catra is left frustrated and lost on what she should do. she wants to help Adora, but isn’t sure where to start.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Let Me In

The rebirth of Etheria was a sudden change, surprising the entire world with the newly freed magic and beauty that stretched over every kingdom and every land. It was breathtaking, and there was little doubt that there was anyone who didn’t look upon the new world as a newborn baby would gaze in wonder up at their parents. Etheria was no longer the same place, it was better. It hummed with life and warmth, whereas before, when under the control of the First One’s tech, it had been quiet and dull and dying. Magic wasn’t meant to be controlled or taken advantage of without dangerous repercussions. Magic was a life force, as much as any living being it protected on Etheria, and it needed to be treated with kindness.

Which was why, after a week of celebrating a new world, it was time to get down to business. Despite the blossoming of new life on Etheria, there were still kingdoms in disarray, Horde soldiers with nowhere to go, old war criminals with changed hearts to be dealt with. Destruction, pain, grief, all things that couldn’t be reversed simply because a world was reborn. 

After a long meeting with all of Etheria’s princesses and other rebellion leaders, it was decided that all Horde soldiers who pledged allegiance to Etheria and showed good will would be pardoned. This had only been possible because of Catra, Adora and Scorpia, for the most part. The three knew best what growing up in the Horde was like, how there was no other way of life, and how soldiers had been fed lies their entire lives to believe that the Horde was actually good. Punishing soldiers who were just doing their duty wasn’t fair, and it definitely didn’t follow the Princess Code of Forgiveness, or whatever it was that they called it. 

Honestly, how did Adora put up with all of this for so long? 

As for Catra and Hordak, the two biggest war criminals, well, their displays of good faith and changed hearts were apparently appreciated by the princesses, most of them, anyway; Mermista and Frosta were tough to negotiate with. But, their punishments, if Catra could even appropriately call them that, were to aid in the relief efforts around Etheria. “Community service” as Glimmer had called it. Catra had already decided months ago, after Adora rescued her, that she would do anything and everything she could to repay for what she had done. And after seeing Etheria restored to its former glory, well, it made Catra’s heart ache more for ever wanting to destroy her home, for ever wanting to take control of it and the innocent people there. Her debt for such kindness by the princesses would never be repaid, she knew that. But that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try every day to do better than the day before. To make an effort. 

So far, this whole ‘being a good guy’ thing was going well. Catra was enjoying herself, smiling whenever they brought aid and supplies to a village, laughing whenever they were pulled into festivities. There was always the initial wariness and side eyes from locals when Catra joined in on relief missions, but she found that the easiest way to show good faith was to be the first to offer supplies, or the first volunteer when someone needed help, or just be the most eager person possible. It was hard to face the very people she had once detested. Adora’s words from when they were in space always echoed in her head. Even though it was hard, painful even, Catra couldn’t hide anymore. She refused. She needed to face everyone she had hurt.

The princesses and the rebellion had been hard at work for over a month following Horde Prime’s defeat to simply bring back some peace and unity to the world, and it was going swimmingly. This was only the first step, though. The next step was rebuilding, restructuring, reworking, and figuring out what exactly to do now that they were no longer in despondose. Compared to step two, step one was a piece of cake. 

There were already meetings to discuss their next move, despite the fact that the relief efforts could still take a couple of months. Etheria was vast, and many had suffered because of the Horde and then Horde Prime. 

Glimmer was one of the hardest people working on reparations, as queen of the princesses. And right beside her, working her ass off day and night, was Catra’s girlfriend, Adora. 

Gods, she still felt a giddy rush to her head and butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of that word. Girlfriend. Truly, Etheria was being too kind to her. Nicer than she deserved. 

They saw one another at least once a day, as they shared a room. Catra hated the quarters they gave her during her first night in Bright Moon, so she had made the split second decision to find where Adora had said her room was and simply sleep in there. Since then, Catra had basically taken up residence there, and Adora never complained, had even told Catra she preferred her presence over anything else. It was weird, being so close to someone that once meant the world to her before she tried to convince herself for years that she hated them. Catra remembered that first night on Darla when Adora slept in her room, and it had been the most peaceful night Catra had had in years. It was comforting, safe, just as it was now, even though thinking about their past was weird and painful. 

As the weeks dragged on, though, Catra’s heart sank when she began seeing Adora less and less. They had been so happy, so free, when Prime was defeated. Every moment was spent together with hands clasped together and fingers intertwined. Adora finally let herself be selfish for the first week. Catra reminisced how carefree her smiles and laughs were, how enthusiastic her kisses and gestures were. She allowed herself to celebrate and dance and spend time with Catra. It was heaven, constantly being in Adora's presence and in her arms all the time. But then, it was like a switch flipped, and all those late nights talking and laughing and cuddling, all those stolen, curious and hesitant, yet heated moments alone, all those new and exciting feelings, vanished. Now that business had taken over, especially with the more detailed and complicated business looming over their heads, Catra felt as though she had lost her girlfriend.

She kept busy, of course, with traveling around the globe every week and meeting new people, and getting to know the members of the former rebellion better. It seemed as though they purposefully made assignments where they could each take a trip with Catra. Probably just so that they could all get to know her better and she could earn their trust, but there was always the lingering feeling that maybe they believed she would crack at any moment and try to kill them, or something. It was her annoying insecurities, which she was begrudgingly working on with the help of Perfuma whenever they were both in Bright Moon. They had made some progress, but Catra still had a long way to go. 

Like now, when she had to hold herself back from ripping Adora away from her work every time she saw her. It was frustrating to see her devote so much time to something that didn’t need to be completely on her shoulders, but Catra didn’t want to make a mistake and lose her again. Every day that dragged on, Catra’s irritation worsened. It was only when she woke up one morning and sighed in relief that Adora wasn’t there, so that she wouldn’t have to deal with her pent up pain at seeing her girlfriend act so distant, that she decided to seek out Perfuma for extra help. 

They had a meditation session planned for later that afternoon, but Catra couldn’t wait. She knew that Perfuma liked to go through a gentle morning exercise routine in the gardens, so that was where she headed, barely put together and sleep still pulling at her eyelids. 

“Good morning, Catra.” Perfuma smiled at her from her forearm stand, one leg stretched back and the other bent in front of her. Despite her red face, she didn’t even appear to be struggling. “You’re up early. Beautiful day, isn’t it?” 

Catra padded over onto the grassy area where she had her mat set up. “Um, yeah. Very pretty.” Truth be told, she hadn’t paid much attention to the weather yet. Her mind was a bit preoccupied. 

They fell into silence, with Catra watching Perfuma move fluidly from one pose to another. When Perfuma sat cries crossed in the center of her mat, she patted the space in front of her. Catra shuffled forward and sat on her knees. She was still getting used to asking for help, needing others to reach out to her first. But Perfuma said to celebrate small victories, so Catra would count coming to her that morning as a win. 

“What’s on your mind?” Perfuma offered a gentle smile and closed her eyes. How was she able to be so peaceful? Especially at this hour? Catra wondered if she would ever be able to reach that level of serenity. Probably not. 

Catra weaved her fingers into the grass blades. She took comfort in the slight dampness along her legs from the dewy nature. “How are things with you and Scorpia?” 

Perfuma cracked a suspicious eye open, seeing right through Catra. She really couldn’t get away with avoiding questions with this girl. Thankfully, Perfuma was always patient and let Catra show her emotions in her own way during their sessions. “Wonderful, thank you for asking. She’s in the Fright Zone right now, as I’m sure you know. There’s a lot to be done there.” 

Catra nodded. She had been to the Fright Zone once or twice since the war ended, usually with Scorpia, as it was their old stomping grounds. It was like salt to the wound visiting her old home, though, so at the moment, Catra did her best to avoid it. Hopefully, in the future, she would be strong enough to visit. After all, not all the memories there were bad. 

“Do you miss her?” Catra asked. “I mean, it must be hard, not seeing one another as much as you used to, and you’re both so busy.” 

Perfuma contemplated the question for a moment. “Yes, but we video call every day, and make sure to set aside time for one another when we’re in the same place.” Her expression grew soft, serene. Catra wondered if she looked like that when she thought of Adora. It was...sweet. “What about you and Adora?” 

There it was. Catra ducked her head down. The grass was suddenly very interesting. “It’s...okay, I guess.” She shrugged, then let out a sigh. “Perfuma, does Scorpia ever get so caught up in her work that it’s like she forgets about you? Like, she’s so focused on helping others and being there for everyone else, except you?” 

Perfuma hummed knowingly. “Old habits are hard to break, Catra.” 

“I know, I know.” Catra ran a hand through her hair. She of all people knew that old habits die hard, her times with Perfuma proof of that. “It’s just...I don’t know...I thought things were going to be different. She let herself go for one week, and she was _happy._ And now...she’s the same old Adora.” 

Perfuma inhaled a deep breath, letting it out through her mouth slowly. “Adora has been this way her whole life, yes?” Catra nodded. “It’s going to take her time to adjust, just as it’s going to take you time to adjust. Patience is vital in relationships, Catra. Have you tried talking to her about your concerns?” 

Guilt crawled up the back of Catra’s neck. Her ears sank. “No, not exactly. She’s been so busy, and I don’t want to distract her and cause problems.” 

The hair on the back of her neck bristled when Perfuma placed a hand over hers. Catra looked up. “Talking to her because you’re worried about her isn’t going to cause problems. I know Adora, maybe not as well as you, but she’ll understand. In fact, I’m sure she’d appreciate you opening up to her.” 

Catra tried for a small laugh. “Yeah, she’s pretty big on the whole honesty thing, isn’t she?” 

Perfuma patted her hand lightly. “Find a moment when she can break away from work. That way, you’ll have her full attention. And remember, patience. She needs your support just as much as you need hers.” 

Catra nodded slowly. If there was someone who hated talking more than Catra, she had yet to meet them. But. Try. She had to try. Put in effort. She loved Adora with all her being, and she was certain that she wanted to be with her for a long time, if not forever. Catra had never loved anyone else, hardly doubted she could after someone like Adora. She wanted their relationship, still so new and fragile and confusing, to work. 

“Thank you, Perfuma. You always know exactly what to say.” Catra smiled at her, really smiled, and stood up. 

“Of course.” As Catra turned, Perfuma spoke again. “And Catra?” Catra swiveled back around. Perfuma’s smile was genuine. “You don’t have to be afraid, not with me. We’re friends, right?” 

Honestly, if past-Catra could see herself now, having therapy sessions with a flower power girl and being friends with a bunch of giggling, tiara-wearing princesses, she would’ve died of a heart attack then and there. “Yeah, we’re friends. And I’ll work on it. Promise.” 

The rest of the day dragged on. Catra sat in on a meeting in the afternoon, offering up her opinions when necessary. Her seat was beside Adora’s in the former war room, and while there was little exchange between the two, no more than a greeting and quick kiss, Catra made the attempt to reach under the table and rest her hand on Adora’s knee. Just...something. Her stomach fluttered when Adora reacted and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. While the rest of the room was discussing the Crimson Waste and what to do about all the cutthroat people there, Catra exchanged tiny smiles with her girlfriend. The moment was cut short when Adora’s attention was called by Glimmer. Leave it to Sparkles to ruin everything. 

Whatever. Catra could try again later. 

After the meeting, dinner was announced. Everyone left the war room in a flurry, as the meeting had dragged on longer than planned. But, to no one’s surprise, Adora stayed behind. Catra was going to leave her to it, following behind everyone else, when Perfuma shot her a pointed look over her shoulder, then nodded her head at Adora. Catra shook her head quickly, only to be countered with an enthusiastic nod, and a thumbs up. 

“You can do it!” Perfuma mouthed, then closed the doors before Catra could leave. Well, now she didn’t have much choice. Reopening the doors would only draw attention to herself, and then she would have to explain. 

Heaving a sigh, Catra turned around. Adora was at the head of the great table, between the king and queen’s high-back chairs. She was bent over the numerous maps and touch pads pulled out during the meeting. The hair in her ponytail was falling out, framing her face. Catra could tell from her slow and uncoordinated movements that she was exhausted. Thinking back, Adora had been coming to bed late and rising early for over a week now. She was wearing herself thin. Catra couldn’t stand a minute more. 

Walking forward, Catra kept her movements calm. She came up beside Adora, who was muttering under her breath and switching focus between all the lit screens in front of her. Catra caught glimpses of numbers, percents, charts, and more as Adora scrolled through information. 

“Hey,” Catra said finally, nudging Adora with her hip. Adora started, then relaxed her shoulders. 

“Hey.” Adora found her hand and lightly squeezed it before returning her attention to the work before her. 

“Are you coming to dinner? I heard Sparkles say dessert is apple-berry cobbler and twisted chocolate brownies. I know those are your favorites.” Sweets weren’t as loved by Adora as Catra, despite her large appetite, but she had a select few she would die for. 

Adora hummed. “Yeah. In a minute. I just need to check on something real quick. You go ahead.” 

Catra took a deep breath, forcing down her agitation. Patience. The last thing Adora needed was Catra yelling at her. “Come on, Adora, I know you have to be starving. This can wait.” She tried to snake an arm around Adora’s waist, but she drew away and shook her head. 

“If I stop now, I’ll forget about it later. It’ll only take a bit.” A bit always turned into hours. Adora could get distracted so easily and lose track of time. Catra remembered all the times in the Horde when she would have to coax Adora to come to a meal or go to bed when she was training or working on an assignment. Always working harder than anyone else. 

“I’m worried about you,” Catra blurted out. Adora’s hand froze over the map of Beast Island, courtesy of Entrapta. Well, crap. She had been planning on easing into it. 

“What?” 

Catra couldn’t stop the overflow now. “You’re overspending yourself. You’ve been doing it for weeks now.” 

Adora grabbed one of the touch pads, knuckles white. Her eyebrows knitted together, as they always did when Catra irked her. “Catra, I don’t really have time to be criticized by you, okay? I’m fine. Promise.” 

Oh, so Adora knew what she was doing and was okay with it. For whatever reason, that pissed Catra off more. She wasn’t mad at _Adora_ , necessarily; she was mad at what she was doing to herself. Always putting others before her own needs. 

I—“ Catra stopped herself, and closed her eyes. She brought her palms together and touched her nose with her thumbs. “I want to help you. Please, just slow down for a minute.” 

“If you want to help me, you’d stop bugging me,” Adora grumbled under her breath, but still loud enough for Catra to hear. Her ears sank. Adora caught on quickly, and blushed as she began apologizing. “Listen, I love that you’re here. We haven’t been spending much time together, I know. It’s just...with everything going on, it’s hard to catch a break.” Her smile was sheepish. 

“It’s been very hard,” Catra agreed quietly. Adora returned to her work, but not before leaning over and giving Catra a soft peck. Catra returned it half heartedly. Dejected. 

After a long moment, Adora spoke up again. “Thank you for telling me about your concern. I know that’s not easy for you.” 

Well, they could start there, Catra supposed. Adora was avoiding the subject, like she always did when she didn’t want to talk about it. Especially when the subject was about her. Fine. “How’s Salineas holding up?” Mermista had returned to her kingdom a couple weeks ago. The Battle of Salineas had been a nasty one, and one Catra wasn’t proud of anymore. It would take months, if not years, for the kingdom to recover from the Horde’s takeover. 

“Better, now that Mermista is there.” Adora tugged at her ponytail, as if it was bothering her. Maybe just a tick. Catra wanted to pull it out and free Adora’s hair from the headache she was sure the hair tie was giving her. “And Sea Hawk is keeping the people upbeat with plenty of shanties.” She paused, the smile on her lips disappearing. “I’m thinking about making a quick trip there soon. They could really use a boost in spirits.” It sounded like the last thing she wanted to do. 

Catra crossed her arms over her chest. Here was her chance. “You mean, She-Ra?” Adora grimaced at the slightly harsh tone. “There are plenty of people who can boost spirits. Her voice softened. “It doesn’t always have to be you, remember?” She reached forward and pulled the touch pad from her girlfriend’s tight grasp. 

“I know that.” Adora gave Catra a long look. Almost...appreciative? But there was still tension in her forehead. Catra could tell she was beginning to suspect that this was bigger than Salineas. “But there’s not much I can do about it right now.” 

“Yes there is,” Catra said, exasperated. She tossed the touch pad onto the table. Adora winced at the soft _thud._ “Let me...let me in.” Every word she spoke was harder than the last, yet it felt good to get them out, odd enough. 

“Catra…”

She pushed back one of the escaped strands of hair, lingering a moment on Adora’s cheek. “I-I don’t want things to go back to the way they were, with you sacrificing everything while the rest of the world just stands by and watches. Please. I can’t bear to see you struggling like this.” 

“I promise it’ll get better once everything calms down a bit. But right now—”

“You can’t take care of other people until you take care of yourself,” Catra interrupted. Perfuma had told that to her the other day, and it stuck with her. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been losing sleep and not eating as much. Your needs are important, too. You’re going to burn yourself out, and then what use will you be?” 

They both grew silent, the only sound in the room the soft vibration of the tech on the table. Adora placed her palm over the one on her cheek and turned her head in, kissing Catra’s hand. She let out a long, shaky sigh. 

“You’re right. I know. It’s just...I feel responsible. I’m She-Ra, and the world is looking up to her.” 

“You’re also Adora, and the world needs her just as much as it needs She-Ra.” 

Adora closed her eyes. A sharp pain struck Catra’s chest when a single tear slipped down her face. She pulled her close then, wrapping her arms around her and pulling Adora’s hair out of its tight constraints in one swift move. Adora sank into Catra’s body, head finding her shoulder and burying down into her neck. 

“I miss you,” Catra murmured into her hair. “You can be a hero and still take care of yourself. You can still take time for yourself and your friends.” 

Adora clung to her, fingers digging into Catra’s back. “I miss you, too. So much. I miss you and Glimmer and Bow more than anything. I...I...” She sniffled. “It feels like I’m doing something wrong if I’m not working, when there are so many people who need me. Who need She-Ra.” 

Catra’s tail wrapped around the two of them. She carded her fingers through Adora’s soft tendrils, combing out any tangles and washing away her stress. “I... _We_ need Adora first, okay? You’re not alone in this. Not anymore.” She pressed a kiss to Adora’s temple. “Please, let me help you?”

They held one another, Catra supporting Adora’s weight. It was hard to tell if she was crying or not, so Catra just rubbed small circles into her back, massaging at tense muscles. 

It was so soft Catra could’ve imagined it. “Okay.”

Relief washed over her. “Can I pull you away from this?”

Adora pulled back, looking like she wanted to protest. Her eyes scanned over the maps and charts and data. Catra lifted a finger to her chin and nudged it, drawing Adora’s attention back down to her. 

“There are plenty of people who can take care of it,” Catra pressed. “You’re not alone, understand? She-Ra isn’t the only person trying to heal Etheria.”

After some more coaxing, Catra was finally able to get Adora’s feet moving. She leaned on Catra, every step sluggish. Honestly, Catra wouldn’t be surprised if she got herself sick from all the pressure she was putting herself under. They made their way out of the room and down the hallway when an idea sprung to Catra’s mind.

“Tell you what, why don’t we have dinner in our room tonight? That way you can rest as soon as you finish eating.” Catra squeezed Adora’s hand. “I’ll send a message to Glimmer. She’ll understand.”

Adora’s eyes lit up, then she looked down. “I’m fine, really.”

“You can either keep lying to yourself, or just accept the offer, dummy.” Catra rolled her eyes. She was such an idiot. 

Eventually, Adora relented, and they changed course to their room. Melog was waiting for them, and attacked them both with kisses the second the door opened. Catra wrote a quick letter and gave it to the space creature, who darted off to deliver the message to the queen. As they waited, Catra helped Adora strip out of her daily wear and into her nightclothes. She knew Adora normally bathed at night, but given the exhausted state of her girlfriend, it could be put off until morning. She would probably fall asleep in the water if Catra drew a bath for her, and Catra was not keen on pulling a dripping wet Adora out of a bathtub, given her disdain for any body of water. They got settled into bed, with Catra all but tucking Adora in. Adora cooperated the entire time, letting Catra take over, take care of her. 

Catra enjoyed every bit of it.

There were only a few times throughout her life Catra remembered taking care of Adora. The girl had always been hellbent on helping everyone else before helping herself, so it wasn’t exactly easy to reverse the roles. It was only in times of extreme desperation or exhaustion when Adora let herself be cared for, like now. She was stupidly stubborn like that. 

The last time Adora had been so defenseless had been at the Heart, when she nearly died. If that wasn’t indication enough of her dumb and scary, selfless attitude, Catra wasn’t sure what was. 

Food was eventually delivered, and by the queen herself, with a proud Melog beside her. Catra answered the door, eyes wide at the food cart Glimmer brought. There was an abundance of food laid out on each rack. Perfect. 

“Finally knocked some sense into her, huh?” Glimmer smiled knowingly. “It’s about time she stopped playing ‘Hero’ for once.”

Catra chuckled, though it was strained, sad. She wished she would’ve done something sooner. “I hope so. Thank you, by the way, for bringing all of this.”

“No problem. Tell Adora to get plenty of rest, and to _chill out_ for once. Etheria can wait.” Glimmer leaned forward and gave Catra a hug before she could protest, patted Melog on their head, then teleported off. 

Adora was already dozing when Catra wheeled the cart into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Melog ran over to the bed and hopped up, snuggling against Adora’s feet. Adora’s head lifted from where it was resting against the headboard. She blinked at Melog, then reached forward and pressed a kiss to their mane. Her eyes drifted over to Catra as the cart came to a stop beside the bed. 

“That’s a lot of food,” she mumbled. Catra snorted. 

“Great observation, genius.” 

She served them both up, making multiple plates for Adora so she could choose to eat whatever. It was good, but Catra’s attention was focused on her girlfriend, who was—thankfully—eating like it was her last meal. She was pretty sure Adora had been skipping meals, eating once a day if at all, so it was a relief to see her wolf down so much. 

Catra pulled Adora to her afterward, unable to help the purr that escaped when Adora rolled over on top of her, digging her face into Catra’s neck.

“Thank you,” she murmured, pressing tired, barely there kisses to Catra’s bare shoulder. “I’m sorry for being an idiot. I promise to try harder from now on.” 

Arms tightening around Adora’s waist, Catra turned her head to look at her. Adora blinked at her slowly, a soft smile on her lips. 

Catra kissed her nose, her cheek, and then her mouth, lingering for a moment. “I’ll be with you the entire time. We look out for each other, right?”

“Mhm.” Adora brought her hand up to rest on Catra’s cheek, thumb stroking her jaw. “I love you.” 

Catra’s heart fluttered. Her throat swelled up. “I love you too, dummy.” They kissed once more. “Now, go to sleep before I kick your ass.” 

Adora mumbled something that sounded like a sarcastic, “You wish,” then sank deeper against Catra. One arm snaked around Catra’s neck, the other going to scratch the top of her head slowly. 

Even though it was still early in the evening, Adora was out almost immediately. Her breathing grew deep, and her facial muscles finally relaxed. Catra watched her for a bit, enjoying the feeling of their heartbeats pulsing against one another and the trickling of the fountain on the balcony. Her fingers traced patterns along Adora’s back, finding old scars from both a regretful past and from good times through the thin fabric of her sleep shirt. 

It was still hard to believe at times that this was her new reality. She was finding happiness, belonging, and with the person she once thought was gone, who she once thought didn’t care about her. Healing wasn’t an overnight thing; Catra was beginning to understand that. It was a process that could take months, years, maybe forever. It was painful and heartbreaking and difficult and messy, but it was also bold. 

Eventually, Catra’s eyelids grew heavy, the rise and fall of her chest now in sync with Adora’s. She drifted off with the love of her life safe in her arms. 

They slept well into the next day, not caring about the rest of the world. After all, Sparkles was right. 

Etheria could wait. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hmm am i 100% satisfied with how this turned out? hard no. bUt i wanted to post something with catra taking care of adora, so here’s this. girl needs to relaaaaax. if you enjoyed, let me know, and check out my other works. find me on tumblr, emybain, or my she ra side blog, catradora-bitch. thanks for reading <3
> 
> EDIT: ive changed my side blog user to adoraspumpkin (for the fall season;) )


End file.
